


Holidays from a Distance

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Slight spoilers, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: During the “Dreamed Holiday” event, Juza thinks about what holidays with the ones you love truly means.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Holidays from a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my shortest submission. I wrote a second rarepair fic for today because I couldn't think of anything for this prompt, but I got a bit of inspiration last night. Enjoy~ Slight spoilers for the Dreamed Holiday Event & Omi's bday card.

It was almost Christmas. Snow slowly cascaded from the sky as the selected members of the Mankai theater all celebrated the completion of their Christmas play. Tomokazu-kun seemed the happiest for the performance, promising to check out theaters near him as well, and that left Mankai feeling light on their toes. The men all split their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their nights, some heading to the closest bar to celebrate, and others heading to the illumination, Izumi in tow.

Juza, still not old enough to drink, was one of the oddballs left on his own to venture. As he walked around the streets, he noticed couples wrapped up in each other: men and women pointing gifts out to their significant others while the other would merely grin or pull out a wallet. Juza did not feel alone, since he was surrounded by a theater who continuously went out of their way to let them know he was included, and yet on this street he was by himself. From his brother joining the theater to finding a significant other in the same troupe, Juza always had someone. Except...right now. He was miles away from Omi & Kumon and all he could imagine was Omi and he casually walking down the street, or both of them trying to figure out what to buy each other, while trying to keep a secret. 

Right, he thought to himself, he had never really bought a gift for Omi before. For his birthday, they all tied him down so they could surprise him, but that wasn't much. After the celebration there was not much time left, and Omi told him not to worry too much about gift giving. Now as another holiday approached, there was no excuse for Juza to not give Omi something. As he thought of Omi, the wind picked up a bit and he shivered a little, pulling his jacket close. He looked at the couple he was behind and watched as the male cuddled closer to whom Juza assumed to be their significant other. If Omi was here, would he be covered by Omi’s broad shoulders or would the two of them laugh a little and jog to their next location...

He had to find Omi a gift.

Looking around frantically, he made a list of things Omi might want. Things for a kitchen? Too cliche. A soccer ball? Sure, if he was Tasuku. Something for photography? At the thought of photography, he could feel his pathway brighten as the lightbulb above his head shone a path to a souvenir shop. He pushed past the couple who were still glued to each other and entered the shop. Immediately a clerk turned their head, surprised to see a loner so close to a holiday.

“Greetings! Need help finding a gift for that special one?” The clerk had noticed the slight flush on Juza’s face along with how young he looked and assumed he was shopping last minute for that special someone.

“Do you have anything for photography?”

“Photography? Well I mean we do have disposable cameras if you want to capture that one special moment. Or we have a catalog of pictures from the many different illuminatio-”

“I’ll take those.” Juza cut the clerk off before he could continue his speal, dead set on that being a perfect gift.

“...Well...if that’s the case let me show you the different framing we have for those images.”

Within 30 minutes, Juza departed the small souvenir shop with an image book of the many photos taken from different tourists and visitors. He hoped that Omi would appreciate his gift, and that would make up for the distance the two would have to maintain during the holidays. But for now, as he looked at his clock, it was time for him to meet Izumi for another viewing of the illuminations. If the pictures truly attracted Omi, which he hoped they would, the two of them could come back together the next year. Then maybe, Juza could recreate all the couples he saw along the way.

...Just maybe.


End file.
